Join Me For A Bite
by Jinxofthedesert
Summary: Throughout Kakuzu's life, there were few certainties. But one common fact these days was his current partner, Hidan. Now if he'd known that the jashinist was merely the tip of the iceberg, he might have said no to adding a new teammate. How did life go to hell just by making the duo into a trio?


-J-

* * *

1\. In Which Our Indentations

Saturday

10:12 PM

* * *

My brother once told me that the rain were the tears of the damned. That this was their way of expressing their sorrow and inability to move on. To curse our very existence. But as I stood outside, the rain pelting my head and shoulders, I felt no pity for their lack of life, only peace.

For the past ten minutes, I'd resided at the edge of the four-way street, the tips of my boots hanging out over the curb where the rain gave the illusion that the street had been overtaken by an incoming flood; the only life being its ripples and my breath as I exhaled, exiting my mouth in visible clouds due to the October chill.

Silently, I cast my eyes down to the ankle deep water below, catching sight of my distorted figure looking right back at me. It remained silent in contemplation but followed my gaze as I cast it across the wet surface. There was another figure in the water, although not humanly shaped; this time, it was a building, a restaurant to be exact, one of many that would be open this late at night.

It wasn't anything fancy, just your average, run of the mill burger joint that was open till eleven and its twenty-four-hour drive-thru that had seen better days. These past few months, I'd been frequenting places such as these. Restaurants that were ordinary, ones easily forgotten amongst the classier places, you know the kind, ones with actual silverware and glass plates. Nothing like these. But, for what I did, the fancy shit was always problematic. Nope, these were the best option for people like me, less security, and more nobodies that no one noticed.

The exterior of the restaurant wasn't anything monumental, but it wasn't a complete turn-off. There were some decent shades of red to create an appealing outlook and pretty flower boxes on either side of the yellow door. Perhaps, if it were summertime with the flowers blooming, the building would have looked more welcoming than it did.

A flash of red brightened the area, turning the water crimson beneath my figure, sloshing at my soles with longing. Glancing at the culprit, I found an open sign in the restaurant's window, its letters turning black for five seconds before bursting with the sheer intensity of a bloody gash against the black and white world. The light was stagnant for a few before it shuddered back to colorless under my perplexity.

I turned my attention back to the restaurant, catching sight of two workers at the cash register, one already dressed for leave with an umbrella leant against their arm. Narrowing my eyes I tried to discern any other workers but the view was limited and I was unable to catch sight of my target.

 _She's supposed to work tonight._

For the last two weeks, I'd been in the area, scoping the place out, picking the perfect person and learning their work schedule like the back of my hand, and yet, I wasn't seeing her. She always worked Saturdays, why not _this_ Saturday?

 _Could this be the only Saturday she doesn't work? What if she already went home? . . . I'll go look personally, then. The situation can still be salvaged . . . probably._

There was a flash of lightning that illuminated both the sky and the street as I took my first step down from the curb, my leg sinking up to its ankle, the water instantly entering the boot and swallowing my foot like a delicious appetizer. Undaunted by the sheer cold rain and water now swishing about me, I gracefully waded to the front of the restaurant, head bent as the rain came down with an untamed ferocity. I almost got the sense that the damned didn't want my entering the building, but I held little sympathy for them as I opened the door and slid inside the warm interior. They were already dead after all, and I was starved.

On entering, the first thing I perceived was the irritable bell that announced my presence, it hung overhead, attached to the tip of the doorframe, glowing golden and ecstatic under the fluorescent lights. Its issued acknowledgment was sheer and echoed throughout my head soon after it had rung. Annoyed, I sent an obscure glare up at it, damning it within my mind. Why people still used those hellish items were beyond me, couldn't workers just be attentive to the possibility someone might arrive? It _was_ a restaurant, after all, people arriving was _not_ that far a stretch, even for a dimwit.

Averting my attention from the cursed bell, I took a quick look about the place, noting the convenient seating arrangements, vibrant wallpapers, and the legible menu behind the counter. The longer I lingered before the door, the more I felt I'd entered a fancy cafe than an old worn down burger joint. It was very different from places I usually frequented, although I rarely found myself at restaurants these days.

Other than some random chattering in the back kitchen, the restaurant was pretty silent and devoid of customer life-if I wasn't including myself. However, there was one single, recurring sound that, after its first ten indicators, was starting to drive me critically insane. It was the sound of repetitive ticking, emanating from an analog clock that hung smugly on the wall on the far side of the restaurant. My eye nearly twitched at a seemingly loud tick and I-like the bell-sent a dark ambiguous look at the round-faced clock. Why did it not surprise me, they had a bell after all, so of course they'd have a clock that actually ticked. Digital clocks? Fuck those, we need ones that drive others to commit suicide! Although I'd just entered and the clock was a good ten feet away, I could hear it, clear as day and-god help me- I wanted nothing more than to smash it against the floor. I'd shatter its front, yank the batteries out and discard it into the garbage-all while screaming profanity till my ears bled. Only after being certain of its one-way ticket to hell, would I glower and laugh in victory.

 _And with my luck, one of these workers would catch it on video, post it to youtube and then I'd be a total laughing stock . . . all because of a damn clock. It's not worth it. Although it is very tempting . . ._

Running a hand through my short black hair, I quietly positioned it behind my ears, the soaking strands sticking to the back of my neck in an easy fix. With a swift unzipping of my leather jacket, I strode up to the counter, never taking my eyes off the menu. Truly, I paid its word little notice, instead, I observed with my peripherals, acutely attentive in trying to catch sight of my target. To my displeasure, there was still no glimpse of the dyed lavender hair I'd been observing these past weeks. Disappointed at the absence, I took a deep breath through the nose, a variety of vibrant scents hit me in the form of fries, meat, and sweat, these three being so distinct that it was difficult to discern any specific odors concerning people.

"What would ya like?" Caught off guard, I lowered my gaze to the woman at the cash register, her eyes narrowed in exasperation.

 _What's she frustrated over? Come on, you've got nothing to complain about, I, on the other hand, have multiple, starting with that damn bell!_

The worker directed her gaze to the floor behind me, sensing her disdain, I turned to follow the look and quickly saw the trail of wet footprints and dead leaves that must have clung to my feet when engulfed in the water outside. I blankly stared at it for a second all while mentally chuckling, finding her attitude towards the issue funny. However, when I turned back to her, my face held a look of embarrassment. It was obviously fake, but it was quickly believed by the worker. Running a hand through my hair, I let slip a light groan as if distressed by my actions. "Oh god, I'm so sorry about that!" I leaned against the counter using one hand, the other gesturing towards the trail I'd left behind. "If you'd like, I could clean it up." Presenting her with a sorrowful look, I found the worker faltering, a smile slipping up a corner of her mouth.

"Ah, um, no, that won't be necessary. Even though it's nice of you, I'll have someone clean it ASAP." She gestured towards a young girl who'd been manning the other register.

I paid the young girl no mind as she grabbed a mop and went to go clean, keeping my full attention on the worker before me. When at last she turned back to me, I gave her a kind, yet charming smile, tilting my head up in a cute way.

"Well if they're as attentive as you, I'm sure they'll do it wonderfully. Speaking of which, Becky-" I read the nametag with a lick to my bottom lip, leaning towards her over the counter. "I must say, I love your hairdo, it truly brings out the hues in your eyes. Absolutely _mesmerizing_." The last word was prolonged and I mentally patted myself on the back as the worker's eyes softened at the praise, eventually turning red under my heavy gaze. Sensing her caught in my web, I cast a look down her form, she wore a simple buttoned shirt, the top four buttons were undone, giving an ample view of her cleavage and the top curve of her bra. She was so _close_. So, fucking close, I could taste the hints of perfume still rising from her gloriously uncovered neck and collarbone. Instead of indulging in the teasing smell, I withheld my breath, placed both hands on the counter, and moved back a bit in order to scan the menu again.

"I think I'll have a medium soda, two cookies, and your number two burger, to go, please and thank you, lovely Becky." Giving her a playful wink, I pressed the debit card into her outstretched hand, taking a second to trace a fingertip over her palm before allowing my arm to return to my side. Becky-still completely red and flustered-fumbled with the card, swiping it with a quick look between me and the screen before her. She was a complete mess as I tilted my head and gave her my best winning smile.

"W-Will that be all, Miss?" The worker said hopefully, now she was the one leaning over the counter, eagerly awaiting my next move in this amorous exchange. However, in the corner of my eye, I'd caught sight of lavender hair and closed my mouth, discarding my words and licking the front of my teeth as I followed her progress. The woman I'd been watching and waiting for was currently heading my direction, her head bowed as she passed behind Becky who was still waiting for my response. Neither said a word to each other as the woman pulled her hood up, banishing her locks to a black world and made her way around the counter and, essentially, right past me.

The second she rounded the column on the end of the counter, I turned my head to catch her already inspecting me. Her eyes were a lime color, full of fatigue, depression, and outlined with bags telling of severe insomnia.

 _My, my, truly looking the peak of health over there, lovely. You know, perhaps, you'd amount to something if left alone . . .but, from your appearance, probably not. Nothing at all like me, but who can live up to my perfection? Hah._

Our shared look was short-lived as I turned to face Becky once more, the smile full force again, even so, I was well aware when the woman left the building, the damn bell granting itself the freedom to ring as she did.

"I'm afraid that'll be all, although your company was truly relieving." Becky nodded at my words. "Perhaps we can do this another time, I'd love to get to know you, but I'm afraid I'm actually running late at the moment, so . . ." I gestured my head to the left where another worker had placed my to-go bag. Following my gaze, Becky stuttered an apology before passing the bag over to me with a flirtatious look. "I'm sure we'll meet again, dear Becky. Have a lovely night." Becky's hopeful look was lost on me as I turned away without a second thought to her. However, luck wasn't on my side as I ran right into the other worker with the mop. I was hit with hints of her sweet perfume, although it was hardly recognizable, having evaporated two . . . no, three hours ago. Quite a turn-off if I do say so myself.

Stumbling back from the force, the worker slipped on the still wet floor, her arms flailing. Instead of moving to aid her, I watched, eyes blank for a second as she used the mop to regain balance. Firmly back on her two feet, the worker sent me a broad glare.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She seethed, eyes bitter.

"Yeah, sorry, but I have someplace I gotta be." I stepped around her, my mind already down the road, following the lavender-haired woman to her destination.

"Tsk, ungrateful bitch." The comment was hushed, no more than a whisper, and yet I heard it, clear as day as if she'd yelled it at me. I came to an abrupt stop, thoughts of the lavender-haired woman evaporating as my left eye openly twitched and my blood came to a simmering boil. Eyes devoid of emotion, I cast a look over my shoulder, the worker openly flinched, face draining of color at the dark deadly eyes; a smile that was anything but friendly crept over my face in an ominous manner. I could practically feel her fight-or-flight response kicking in as she subconsciously took a step back.

". . . Ungrateful, bitch?" The worker stopped breathing at the dangerous tone I'd used to insinuate the question. She swallowed, her adam's apple bobbing frantically as thick dismay wafted off her in waves. The haunting smile grew as I swung around, as graceful as a dancer on a stage lit just for me. At the motion, the worker tensed, her face betraying her as she realized I'd heard her insult. "Just . . . _wonderful_ customer service . . ." Each word was emphasized with a step towards the waitress who was frozen with fear. My footsteps were quick, tense, predatory as I moved to loom over her, eyes thrust in shadow as I looked down at her. "Wouldn't you agree . . . _Sophia_? Was it?" The name tag was in the corner of my vision, easily accessible.

Overly alarmed and frozen, Sophia flinched as I leaned closer, entering her bubble. The growing proximity only made her horribly uncomfortable, but, to me, was marvelously enticing. Within seconds we were mere inches apart-my breath hitting her face. The worker caught her breath, her lips forming a tight line as she stared frozen into my gaze. A flash of raw emotion overcame her pupils, one I knew quite well. Fear. It crept and crackled over her limbs until she shivered. She was afraid and she didn't even know why.

My smile only grew, reveling in the revelation. I licked my lips eagerly as her fear teased my senses and in my moment of fleeting joy, I unintentionally looked down at her torso. The front part of the collar was unbuttoned; the fabric standing open and welcoming like curtains, exhibiting her collarbone, cleavage, and the edges of her pink bra for my scrutiny. A parched cough nagged at my mouth, the saliva vanishing from my tongue and gums. She was _right there_ , so _close_ , so easily accessible. The hand at my side itched to rise, wanting to grasp her shoulder and wretch her forward, decreasing those last few inches so I could-

A dense fog was consuming my mind with its desires, wrapping me up in acceptance over my next steps. It was persistent, and oh, so damningly _tempting_. I could feel myself standing at the edge of a precipice, the gaping hole taunting and-overall-one huge mistake. My cover would be compromised, and, even if the thought of my people and I being detected was intriguing, I'd rather invest in the lavender-haired woman instead.

Biting my tongue warningly, I forced myself out of the deceiving temptation, mentally choking and degrading myself for nearly falling for it.

 _Have some fucking patience, Quinn! Don't be a damn fool._

Coming back to the present, I found the worker overcoming the panic with perplexity over my suddenly heavy gaze, she swallowed, eyes asking questions that I avoided by giving a dry cough. "I'd improve your services, if I were you, Sophia, dear. You never know what a dissatisfied customer might do." I narrowed my eyes suggestively at her.

" . . . I-Is that a threat?" Sophia wrapped her arms around her chest, seeking comfort and stability and, all the while, trying to tear her gaze from mine, failing miserably.

"Observation, lovely." Satisfied, I pulled away and switched to show off a tender smile, one of understanding and compassion, leaving Sophia winded at the drastic change in mood. She blinked, seeming to come out of a trance and her anxiety vanished, leaving only discomfort and suspicion. Taking a gulp of air, the worker finally was able to discard her gaze to the floor where she took a deep breath, having barely done so during our talk.

Balling her fists and pursing her lips, Sophia looked back up at me through her bangs, eyes slits; _get out_ , her expression seemed to be portraying. Indeed I would, my mind wandered back to the lavender-haired woman, how far could she have gotten in these past few minutes? Hopefully not far.

Giving a playful wave and a suggestive wink, I turned and sauntered back towards the door, one had deep in a pocket and another grasping the paper bag in a tentative grip.

"You have a good night . . . _Sophia_. Be careful walking home. Lot's of _bitches_ out tonight, I'm sure." Not sure as to whether or not my words were meant as a threat or of caution, the worker held her stance, the mop clutched to her chest as if it were to shield my words from her being.

I stood at the door for a second, taking a deep breath, catching a whiff of her untainted fear still clinging to the air. _Delicious_. Brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, I left the vicinity with a smile.

The second I stepped back outside, I was greeted with a mouthful of rain, my drying hair was instantly soaked and I was momentarily blinded by the lightning. The storm had only grown, a fierce wind ran amok, screaming insults at me as it blasted my jacket against my frame. It shoved at my side, howling and dangerously rattling the restaurant's awning above me.

Deciding to remain ignorant of the storm, I turned each way, sniffing the air with a thoughtful expression although to a passerby it would appear I was squinting up at the sky with distaste. After turning north, south, east, and west I cursed myself, the woman's scent was nonexistent thanks to the weather. Of all nights for the sky to open up and present their tears of anguish and torment, it _had_ to be today.

Hesitant in my next notions, I looked either way, debating whether to simply head home and hope to cross paths with someone else, or go and search for the woman. I did know where she lived after all. I'd have been a poor pursuer if I didn't know my targets address. She wouldn't be too far away . . . what was I even second guessing myself for? I didn't know how to quit.

The next time the colorless world lit up with the close follow of thunder, I had made my decision and turned towards the direction the woman lived.

I was gonna get what I desired if it took me all night.

My trek through town had only just begun when my phone vibrated against my hip. Incredulous, I took it out, input the code and proceeded to read the message my brother had left. It was info pertaining to the rave he'd gone to tonight. Earlier, he'd begged me to come, saying it would be a grand way to get to know me better, that it'd be awesome if I'd come. Although, even now, I still will never understand why he finds those loud, obnoxious parties fun.

Doing things the old-fashioned way was fun and the normality for me, but he was a newer soul to our ways, so I understood his anxiety over being inconspicuous all the time. He'd been a college student only a year ago, drinking and partying with his friends, so parties were his norm, his constant, it was where he felt the safest. I, however, enjoyed this. Hitting the pavement, targeting a nobody, and doing what needed to be done. _My_ constant. So I'd turned him down, and left for my own night-out.

There was a hint of a smile at his wording on how full of life the party was, but the further I read, the parts about the food being great followed by a winking emoticon made my smile dissipate, morphing into that of a frown. The grip on my phone tightened as I glared at the screen. A flash of jealousy arose at the realization he'd already eaten and that he was gloating about it, to _me_.

 _Damn you Jeff, you lucky son of a bitch._

I wanted so badly to text him and gloat right back, tell him how delicious my food had tasted, how his would pale in fright in comparison, but I had nothing to say, I hadn't done anything yet. As if to agree with my point, my stomach took this moment to growl, a piercing rush of hunger hit my head, I stumbled at a sense of nausea and dizziness.

I'd cut it too close, we weren't supposed to wait this long to feed, bad things happened when we did. Inwardly, I cursed myself, this was what I got for pushing myself to the edge far too many times.

My mouth was suddenly too dry, my tongue feeling like sandpaper as I walked faster, there was no time to waste now. Perhaps I should've gone with Jeff, he'd already fed. As if to discern the very idea, the wind blew directly into my face, forcing my eyes shut and bringing with it a delicious scent. At the smell my eyes flew open, the wind cutting at their dilated pupils. The scent danced around me, wiggling its hips suggestively as I dipped my head in a feral grin.

 _Hunger. Starving._

The voice brought on by the hunt began chanting within my mind. Caution to the wind, I broke into a run, the paper bag from the restaurant having fallen out of my grip, landing in a puddle where it lay forgotten.

Starved, I rounded a corner, licking my lips at the sight of the woman with lavender hair, she'd apparently slipped, falling hard on the pavement, tearing a hole in her jeans, leaving a wound to freely bleed. The smell of the woman's blood beckoned me closer and I felt my back tingle in apprehension, goosebumps rising across my arms as I came to her side, kneeling onto my haunches and presenting her with a hand to aid her up.

 _Take her NOW._

The voice of hunger was overpowering, it burned behind my eyes, clawed at the back of my throat in parched complaints. It was dying to get out and yet I merely smiled down at the woman who looked up at me, her eyes full of nothing, a person simply having had enough of life. Lime eyes met mine in question before taking my hand. Without any problem I pulled her up, she was as light as a feather.

Standing before me, the woman held herself in a careless manner, unafraid as she looked me up and down. Her hair was soaked, similar to mine due to her hood having fallen off during her fall.

"Thanks." The woman wrapped both her arms around herself, shivering from the rain. In response, I produced a kind grin, swallowing the pitiful amount of spit I'd accumulated.

"You're welcome, Marie," There was no one around, I could sense the buildings about us, we were still in the store district which were all conveniently closed at this time of night, well except Walmart, but that was a few streets away. Here, there was no one, no witness'.

 _No one. Just you and me._

* * *

Marie glanced up at the brunette before her, debating on whether or not to ask if this was a mere coincidence they'd met again. Probably, nothing exciting ever happened to Marie after all, except debts and lack of sleep.

Fighting a yawn, the woman said the only thing she could think of. "Thanks." The brunette's face twitched before turning into a smile. Commonly, smiles were used at a point of kindness, but this . . . there was something in that smile that put Marie on edge, she shuffled nervously. The stare that bored into Marie's skull was heavy, dark and inhuman, she looked at her as if Marie wasn't a fellow human being.

"You're welcome, Marie." The woman froze as her own name fell from the other's mouth as casual as if they were close friends. She'd never met her before . . . there was something very wrong with this. It was at this second that a shiver traced Marie's spinal cord and she quickly noticed that her head barely reached this brunette's shoulder. She was tall and widely built, the leather jacket doing little to hide these facts. "You know, you should be more careful, especially at night." The brunette gestured towards her leg, all while those bottomless black eyes eyed the woman up, promising things that scared her shitless. "Falling down could be the least of your worries." Marie found herself taking a few steps back, trembling as she bit her lip. The black eyes followed her, glowering, tempting, and encouraging her to come closer, to accept that everything would be over soon.

"S-Stay away from me," fumbling through her messenger bag, never taking her eyes off the brunette, Marie began to panic when the familiar cylinder of pepper spray didn't meet her searching fingers.

The brunette held her arms open in an invitation that only sent Marie's senses into a frenzy as she stumbled backward, her feet numb from fear.

"Ah come on, lovely! We're all friends here, right? Why would I ever hurt a beauty such as yourself?" She took a step towards the woman who was frozen, she wanted nothing more then to turn and run, hell she'd crawl if she could, but those black eyes kept her pinned.

No . . . she had to get away! Now! Fighting the urge to remain Marie fell backward, rolling up onto her feet and dashing away, her eyes prickled as unpermitted tears came rose up, blurring her vision.

Marie had no clue what this brunette wanted but there was no fucking way she was gonna go without a fight. She ran faster, pumping her legs until her calves burned and screamed for her to cease the consistency, but she wouldn't stop, not until she saw her apartment building and was safe inside.

Steps echoing in her ears, Marie dared a look behind and saw nothing, the street was barren, the rain still falling and wind raging overhead. There was something unnerving to be seen, but Marie had no time to think for when she turned back around she crashed into someones awaiting arms. Struggling in the person's grip, Marie fought to look up only to yelp at the fact it was the brunette cradling her body like a lover would. She smiled down at her, eyes smoldering in their sockets like two coals. "It'll all be over soon, Marie and damn, it'll be enjoyable . . . " Taking hold of her hair, the brunette yanked the woman's head to the side, exposing her bare neck to the world.

"NO! Somebody, anybody HELP!" She let out a loud screech of pain as the brunette shoved her face into the crook of the woman's neck and bit down. Her teeth pierced flesh and Marie's scream died in her throat as two strong emotions blossomed within her. The bite hurt like hell, sucking her life away and yet strangely felt bewitchingly incredible. She twitched in pain-filled ecstasy, fingers clutching at the other's shoulders in both hate and desire. Marie's eyes stared up at the sky, the storm having finished it's tantrum and releasing the moon and stars back into the sky. Right before Marie's eyes glazed over with death, she saw a shooting star burst across the sky and wished she'd taken the weekend off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here, at last, is my new Naruto fic! I can officially say that I have never taken so long to write a beginning chapter, this took three long months of rewriting and rewriting and rehashing until finally, you have the final product. Looking back at my first written doc of the chapter and comparing it to this one, they really are very different but it turned out great! Please do tell me what you all think of the first chapter, your reviews are truly appreciated!

Have a blessed day, luvs!

-Jinx of the desert


End file.
